


Hey Soldier(s)

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Axton’s got a shit-ton of blood on him, several bullets that are being pushed out of his chest by a recently used Rejuvinator, and an aching pain in his left leg that the Rejuvinator would hopefully heal. He’s also staring at the most handsome man he’s ever met. “Hey there.” He says.“Finally nice to meet you,” Roland replies with a small smile.





	Hey Soldier(s)

**Author's Note:**

> So, been playing Borderlands 2, doing an Axton run because damn he's pretty and because I wanted to play someone other than Maya (even though I love Sirens...not so much Lilith but that's because of Pre-Sequel's revelations), and I was like damn Axton/Roland would be amazing--oh no one's written anything for it.
> 
> So, I wrote something for this awesome pairing.
> 
> A lot of fluff. Like copious amount of teeth rotting sugar.
> 
> Enjoy! I know I adore it <3
> 
> (Also there's quite a bit of innuendo in this fic but I figured since there was no actual sex Teen Rating would be fine)

Axton’s got a shit-ton of blood on him, several bullets that are being pushed out of his chest by a recently used _Rejuvinator,_ and an aching pain in his left leg that the _Rejuvinator_ would hopefully heal. He’s also staring at the most handsome man he’s ever met. “Hey there.” He says.

“Finally nice to meet you,” Roland replies with a small smile. That’s of course when the big ass Constructor grabs Roland and takes him away, “God dammit!” He yells struggling against his bonds.

“You gotta get him back, killer.” Lilith says swiftly through Axton’s coms.

“I know.” Axton says and rushes forward, he wishes Maya or Zer0 or hell even Salvador were here. His _Sabre_ _Turret_ is a damn handsome devil but it’s not about to stop a constructor bot in it’s tracks. A _Phaselock_ would definitely help right now but they had decided to split; deal with multiple issues separately. Now he’s regretting that plan.

Loaders fall to his shotgun, and his shield is sufficiently recovered that he’s handling an assortment of bullets without flattering; picking up booster shields that drop from his shield to bloister his shield and he keeps moving. Bandits and Loaders are a good enough smokescreen to pass by unnoticed towards where Roland escaped, and he only takes a moment to head to the next area.

Lilith says something about where Roland is but Axton is a little busy with picking up more ammo, sniping fuckers in the head (dammit Roland is _cute_ and Axton didn’t even get to _try_ a pick up line), and moving past more Loaders (and few bandits) to listen to her. Shooting shit is usually soothing, and while Axton can’t help yelling out his customary, “Hell yeah! Boom!” When he gets a headshot, he’s trying to keep the pace up. Which is something he’s not used too—not like he _wasted time_ but he’s pushing himself as hard as he can, dodging bullets, picking up shield bolsters, throwing out his lucky man (his _Sabre T_ _urret_ ) and shooting as fast as he can.

When finally Roland and the big Constructor bot is insight, Axton let’s out a sigh of relief. (If it’s also a sigh of appreciation, well, no one can tell) He slides into cover as soon as the robots notice him. He let’s his turret out again, fixed up thanks to his cooldown; and starts firing.

“You gotta shoot for the eye,” Roland says, still determined in his efforts to escape, even if slamming his fists against the blue barrier he’s contained in seems to be doing nothing.

“Easier said than done, sexy,” The _sexy_ left Axton’s mouth on autopilot, and if there weren’t several dozen Loaders being formed thanks to the Constructor bot, he would have time to facepalm. He barely notices the slight flush on Roland’s cheeks, and a squawked _what did you say killer_ from his Comms before focusing on any loaders near him and more importantly the eye of the Constructor bot.

Even with his turret it’s a tough fight, the constant barrage of Loaders the Constructor creates is time consuming, and only his critical hits seem to give him an advantage over it’s powerful shield and armor. Finally, when his sniper rifle is almost out of bullets and his body is once again shieldless the constructor explodes and releases Roland.

A tumble and roll towards Axton, and Roland is up on his feet. With an easy, practiced movement, Roland throws out his own _Scorpio Turret_. Different from Axtons, smaller but still just as powerful, having it’s own shield cover that allows them to duck behind the blue glow, and seems to heal them slowly (if the fact that Axton’s bullet wounds are starting to slowly close up is any indication). “Thanks.” Roland says, glancing at Axton, another small smile on his lips.

For just a moment Axton forgets that they’re on a battle field. He grins back and, damn but he just need to get a few inches closer and he could kiss--

“More coming!” Roland yells and the moment is gone, but surprisingly Axton is okay with that. Fighting back to back (or side to side) is thrilling. Roland seems to instinctively know how to work with Axton; maybe he’s just that good or maybe he’s been observing and breaking down his fighting style this whole time. Either way they work _great_ together.

Axton throws a grenade, switches to his pistol and shoots down an exo-loader readying to explode near Roland.

Roland briefly glances behind him before grinning in thanks, and spraying his rifles bullets into another loader.

With the both of them it only takes a few more minutes to clear the remaining loaders. Those annoying repair drones take just a bit longer; zooming in and out in vexing patterns.

“So,” Roland says in the ensuing quiet, their both breathing heavy, but he’s grinning from ear to ear. He puts away his turret which is apparently far more durable than Axton’s (he had to return _his_ turret multiple times and let it repair itself several times).

Axton glances at him and raises a brow, the big grin on Roland’s face making him smile in return. “You fight good.” He rolls his shoulders and turns off his comms because he doesn’t want Lilith to hear this (she didn’t sound happy about the earlier flirting), “Want to get a drink?”

Pausing, Roland closes his mouth and then tilts his head, “A drink? Like...spell it out for me, Soldier.”

Shivering from pleasure at the way _Soldier_ rolls off of Roland’s tongue, Axton shrugs, “You have to know I don’t just call anyone sexy.” He presses his thumbs into his pockets, letting his fingers curl reflexively around the material, “I’m thinking a drink, maybe a date,” He hasn’t done this in quite some time and so he’s a little nervous. His tongue feels heavy even though he’s not stuttering _thank the gods_ , “up for it Soldier?”

Surprised laughter leaves Roland and he straightens, and _damn does he have a nice body,_ “Alright, alright. I think I get it. But I don’t do casual.” He says it without a hint of bashfulness.

After hearing the Echoes that Lilith had the newest Vault Hunters find, Axton isn’t surprised. Roland seems the type to fall and fall hard, “Me either.” Hell before his marriage fell through he had two other relationships and _both_ had been years together. “Sounds good.”

Roland blinks in surprise and he runs a hand against the back of his neck. “I guess, alright. I didn’t think you would.”

Axton raises his brows, “You didn’t think I would accept that? Are you kidding?” He waves at Roland, “Solid fighter, good with your turret,” He winks and grins at Roland rolling his eyes at the pun, “and a damn fine man. Take good care of your men too.” He would say morals, but it’s not like he has the best of them; he’s had more than his fair share of missions with causalities, but he can respect a Commander who takes care of his men.

Shaking his head, Roland tilts his head towards the fast travel station, “Come on, if you don’t want to loot anything let’s get out of here.” He grimaces, “Have to do the drink after a wash.”

Axton nods, following with an eagerness to his step that he’s only recently felt while fighting, “With or without a buddy?” He says cheekily.

Roland rolls his eyes and presses their destination into the travel station; sanctuary, “How about have a conversation that isn’t interrupted by bullets before we roll in bed?”

“Mighty hard thing to do, but you’re worth it.” Axton teases. He enjoys the light blush that returns to Roland’s cheeks just as the Travel Station boots up and sends them off.

 

 

Roland buys them pizza, and refuses sharing the cost no matter how Axton tries to pay for their food, “Look you saved me, gotta pay you back somehow.”

“Yeah, it was a real hardship,” Axton shakes his head and accepts the pizza. Moxxi’s pizza is good, probably the best on Pandora considering it’s a home for exiles.

“So,” Roland says and nips cheese off his thumb. It shouldn’t be as appealing as it is.

Axton is already chubbing up because Roland has done that at least three times, “So?” He chews through another slice, and washes it down with a big gulp of _Erid-oda_ , a purple brand of soda that doesn’t taste too bad all things considered.

Exhaling harshly, Roland opens his mouth, closes it, and then huffs again. “I haven’t done this in a while.” He admits after a few long seconds of silence.

“Me too.” Axton admits, and waves a hand in the air, “But we’re both interested, right?” He raises his brows.

“Y-yeah, interested.” Roland chuckles and leans back, dropping his third slice onto his plate. His gaze flickers across the room, thankfully they’re not at the bar; Moxxi can’t keep a lid on anything, and then his eyes stall behind Axton’s shoulder. Axton’s about to glance back when Roland says, “Your turret, let’s talk about that, bigger than mine.”

Axton can’t help the smirk that forms across his lips at that, “Oh, really?”

“Shut up,” Roland is laughing though, and his foot gently knocks against Axton’s, “Tell me about it, not many Soldiers who know their way around a wrench.” The instant the words leave his mouth Roland groans at his second unintentional innuendo.

“Don’t worry, baby, I know my way around a lot of tools.” Axton teases and doesn’t even mind when Roland kicks him harder under the table. He shifts away to rub at his calf, Roland doesn’t go light on his leg workouts, and relents, “He’s one of my best,” Axton pats the turret that tweets under his touch.

“Did...did your turret just make a bird tweet?” Roland asks leaning forward, and then shakes his head, “He?”

Axton chuckles, a little crimson rising in his cheeks, “Yeah, I figured if I was going to be on Pandora I better give him a bit of personality, didn’t know if I would be alone out here. And yeah, he.” He shrugs, “Always preferred to call ‘em a he. Just how it works for me.”

Roland nods, and leans back, “What type of programming do you use? I know it has to have a self-repair kit on it.”

“Oh boy, get ready,” A cocky grin, and Axton starts explaining.

Surprisingly, Roland listens and doesn’t seem bogged down by the technical babble—which of course, he has a turret, but even some of the soldier’s who had mechanical backup didn’t fully understand the mechanics. Not like Axton or some of his troop did. Roland even asks inquisitive questions that leave Axton grinning from ear to ear.

Somewhere inbetween they switch to talking about Roland’s own turret, “He’s a bit of a defensive shield more than a fighter.” He takes a sip of a visceral red liquid that’s called _Blood-rose_ , a soda made by the Bloodshot gang, well...before they were destroyed thoroughly by Axton, Roland, and Hyperion. (Axton’s not sure how Pandora’s economy even works most days) “Has a shield, able to drop out ammo to a certain extent, and call for supply drops.”

Axton raises his brows impressed, “Maybe you can show me how to make a shield?” The supply drop sounds interesting too, but if he knows anything about engineers they keep their best under their lids.

 

They leave, Axton practically forcing Roland to keep the left over pizza, and head to one of Roland’s warehouses—it’s small but obviously well cared for. Everything is neat and tidy and it looks like something from one of the colonized planets rather than _Pandora_. Roland gives him a brief tour (considering it’s more of a shed than a warehouse, it doesn’t take long), and then pulls out his _Scorpio Turret._

“Already show and tell, huh?” Axton teases.

Roland raises his chin, “Too afraid?” It’s possibly the first time he’s actually countered Axton’s flirting with his own challenge.

Axton grins, and grabs his _Sabre_ _Turret_ from his back, “Baby, I’d show you everything.”

“Just the turret for now,” Roland says dryly. He kneels next to Axton’s _Sabre_ _Turret_ and Axton quickly joins him, “Show me how he works.”

Axton nods, and easily starts opening the turret up. Only a moment later Roland is doing the same. Their turret parts carefully separated so they don’t accidentally wide up in either ones supplies. Time passes almost too quickly after that. Roland immediately asks about the AI unit that tweets and preens at their attention, and after that they trade other insights, switching between the different turrets, and over the course of the next few hours; getting closer and closer together.

“So that’s how I set up the barricade.” Roland admits, rolling his shoulders, “The circular healing pad might take a little longer to expl--” He pauses seeming to realize how close they’re leaning together. Their noses almost brushing. His beautiful brown eyes widening slightly.

“Hey there,” Axton says.

Roland doesn’t even bother replying this time, just leaning forward a few more centimeters and kissing Axton slow and easy.

Axton can’t complain he almost loses his balance, and it’s only Roland’s strong hands that hold him up. “Damn.” He whispers inbetween kisses, “Why do you have a gun? You could kill with those lips.”

Cracking up, Roland almost falls to the ground and this time it’s Axton lifting him up. He laughs himself breathless and Axton can’t help chuckling in return. When Roland’s laughter subsides, his eyes meet Axton’s again and he curls two fingers at the V of Axton’s shirt, and pulls him in, “Well, guess I’ll be killing that smartass brain of yours tonight.”

And Axton, Axton can’t help but hum in agreement when those lips meet his again.


End file.
